happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Chompy
Chompy is a fan character. Character bio Chompy is a yellow crocodile who lacks teeth. The inside of his mouth consists only of gums, making him unable to chew and eat hard foods. Instead of a heart-shaped nose, he has nose holes unlike most tree friends. His belly marking goes way from his neck to the tip of his tail. Since Chompy lacks teeth, he always feels difficult when it comes to eating. He can only properly eat softer foods like scrambled eggs, soup, etc. He also has difficulty licking ice cream due to the fact that he, being a crocodile, has a stiff tongue, causing him to constantly shove his ice cream into his mouth. The same goes with popsicles, lollipops, and the like. Even if he manages to eat something, it only occurs off-screen, much like Handy, Mole, Cro-Marmot, and various other characters. Chompy is shown to be completely jealous of Toothy, due to him having huge buckteeth. He is also jealous of Nutty because of Nutty's regular cravings, sweets. Apart from food-related things, Chompy is very fond of driving. He even owns a taxi, which he often drives. Because of this, he is pretty sociable to many tree friends in the town. He can even meet new tree friends thanks to his driving habit. One thing for sure is that some tree friends tend to tease him because of him being toothless, usually involving some food for the teasing. Chompy's deaths mostly involve vehicles. Chompy's episodes Starring roles *Death and Taxis *Drive me Wild *Tell The Tooth *Spin Fun Knowin' Ya (Chompy Version) *You Can't Handle the Tooth * Teeth Kringle * Teeth to Spare *Fangs a Lot *The Tooth About Love *Dear Fiery Featuring roles *Vote to Self *Cat Scratch Fever *Another One Bites the Tusk *Skid Marked *Soldier of Misfortune *City Slicker *Deep Fried *Lost My Glamour *What A Fat Mess *Orchestrated Deaths *Funny Animal, Funny Speech *Squeals on the Bus *Escape From Happy Tree Town *Gag Me *Tooth or Consequences *Fare Well *The Nose That Glows *Rushin' Winter *Glowing By Myself *That's the Tooth *Ripped to Pieces *Light Off *Night of The Mutant Vegetable *Back to Bag *Lizard You Out *Fright of the Concorde Appearances *Dial L for Lumpy *Rocky Road Rush *Tooth Be Told *Fusion of Confusion *Sweet Smelling and Sour *Bunny Not Funny *Children of Jotunia *Jawbroken *You're Joshing Me *Cowboy Rescue *Summer Bummer *An Uplifting Story *There You Are, Lookout *New Leif *True Hen-acity *The Job with a Slob *The Nose That Glows *This Is It *Take a Byte *Have a Wool Trip *Scrapping It Off *Cube Rooting *Capture It All Off *Belle of the Ball Deaths #Vote to Self: Crashes his taxi into Savaughn's police car. #Death and Taxis: Run over by Mole's car. #Fusion of Confusion: Crashes into Rozzie's house. #Bunny Not Funny: Dies in a car crash. #Cat Scratch Fever: Hit by a semi. #Skid Marked: Dies in a car crash. #City Slicker: Crashes into building. #Tell The Tooth: His chest is impaled by a long tooth. #Deep Fried: Chokes on fried chicken. #Lost My Glamour: Chopped up by an axe. #What a Fat Mess: Crushed. #Orchestrated Deaths: Bisected. #Summer Bummer: Crashes into Flash. #Funny Animal, Funny Speech: Squished by the airbag of his taxi. #An Uplifting Story: Crashes into Flash. #Teeth Kringle: Killed by wind-up teeth. #New Leif: Dies in a car crash. #True Hen-acity: Taxi explodes. #Escape From Happy Tree Town: Killed when his taxi explodes. #Gag Me: Killed in an explosion. #The Nose That Glows: Flattened by a snowplow. #Rushin' Winter: Smashes face into steering wheel. #This Is It: Crashes his car into a tree, killing him. #That's the Tooth: Head bitten off. #Ripped to Pieces: Run over by a wheelchair. #Light Off: Run over by a train. #Night of The Mutant Vegetable: Eaten by the carrot. #Capture It All Off: Head vaporized by a beam. #Back to Bag: Crashed into Hal. #Fangs a Lot: Melted by the sun. #Lizard You Out: Run over by a car. #Dear Fiery: Crushed by a burning block of wood. #Fright of the Concorde: Head exploded when his oxygen mask overflowed. #Belle of the Ball: Crushed by the crumbling castle. Injuries #Death and Taxis: Gets severely injured when his taxi crashes. #Another One Bites the Tusk: Surgically-implanted teeth pulled out. #You Can't Handle the Tooth: Loses all his teeth. #Teeth to Spare: Gets new teeth hammered into his gums and loses them (repeatedly). #The Tooth About Love: Chokes on an ice cream scoop. #Dear Fiery: Badly injured from a fall. Number of kills *Chippy: 1 ("Death and Taxis") *Pointy: 1 ("City Slicker" along with Lumpy) *Pecky: 1 ("Tell The Tooth") *Flippy: 1 ("Spin Fun Knowin' Ya (Chompy Version)") *O'Clock: 1 ("Spin Fun Knowin' Ya (Chompy Version)") *Swindler: 1 ("Spin Fun Knowin' Ya (Chompy Version)") *Frostbite: 1 ("Lost My Glamour") *Quill: 1 ("Funny Animal, Funny Speech") *Daydream: 1 ("Funny Animal, Funny Speech") *Nutty: 1 ("You Can't Handle the Tooth") *Pucky: 1 ("Teeth to Spare") *Leif: 1 ("Escape From Happy Tree Town") *Velo: 2 ("Gag Me", "Capture It All Off" along with Jake and Jet) *Cro-Marmot: 1 ("The Job with a Slob") *Mix: 1 ("This Is It") *Noc Noc: 1 ("This Is It") *Pranky: 1 ("Glowing By Myself") *Nurse: 1 ("Ripped to Pieces" along with Squabbles and Dexter) *Brushy: 2 ("Cube Rooting", "Back to Bag" along with Hal) *Generic Tree Friends: 1+ ("Capture It All Off" along with Jake and Jet) Trivia *He is one of a few characters to not have a heart-shaped nose. *He is one of two characters to lack teeth, the other is Lary. *He is the first crocodile (as in tree friend form) of Happy Tree Friends Fanon. *His color is yellow to match his taxi's color. *You Can't Handle the Tooth reveals how he lost his teeth. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Reptiles Category:Yellow Characters Category:Male Characters Category:HTF1234's Characters Category:Season 26 Introductions Category:Crocodilians Category:Characters with no ears